Faunus
by Tikitookipok
Summary: When Kirk brought aboard a weapons specialist to help with their current mission, he hadn't been expecting for the turn of events that suggested the Enterprise would never see peace on a journey. Yes, the drug problems of the planet Faunus were only the beginning. Why did everything have to happen so close to the Klingons? Bones/OC/Scotty Chekov/OC Spock/Uhura
1. Prologue

Death is imminent. That is a common fact, something that every creature is conscious of. It is a place everyone will go, whether they wish it or not, because no one has ever escaped it. The Chinese Emperors were unable to do so, and even today it was impossible to live a long, full life; true, one could be cryogenically frozen, but that was not truly living. It was simply hibernating.

Everyone knows it, but it takes courage to accept it. No healthy, mentally sane man looks forward to dying. No. Achilles didn't. Not even Mr. Spock or Captain James T. Kirk. But they still knew how to face it down. Both had escaped death on numerous occasions, sometimes even outside of their knowledge, but despite that, Kirk was positive he was going to die today. Right now.

He was at point-blank of a Laser A-92. A deadly weapon from afar, a clear cut path at close range. Yep, Kirk knew where he was going next. At least, he had an abstract idea after he had died saving the _Enterprise_ and her crew from Kahn.

He glared at the man, brilliant blue eyes sparking in a furious blaze. All that could have been said was in that glare, but still it wasn't enough for Kirk, and he opened his mouth to spew out one final insult. "You will never be anything like your brother."

The pale face twitched. The trigger was pulled.

And Kirk found himself on the ground with a face full of feces- because of _all _the places Admiral Pike's brother could have picked for a final showdown he chose a _manure farm_ in _Iowa._ Kirk coughed and tried to expel what he could from his nostrils, mouth, and eyes. Green flashed alongside the high-pitched whirs of the guns.

"Who-?"

A sickening crunch.

Kirk flinched at the thought of what the noise was, but spun around the same. In a split-second his gun was flipped into his hands, set to stun, and he was staring at the woman who had already done his work.

She stood, long-haired, blue uniform, a bit of blood streaked across her cheek, brown eyes staring down the late Admiral's brother. He cowered beneath her gaze, nose bleeding. "Stay down," she commanded. She cast back the briefest of glances to Kirk and asked, "Are you alright, Captain?"

He was a bit at a loss for words- had he ever seen this woman before? "Where's Spock?" was all he could come up with.

"I have just arrived."

Kirk saw his first officer step into the barn, looking entirely out of place amongst the poop. Then he checked himself. Maybe Spock belonged here. "What took you so long?" he demanded, heart still pounding from his brush with death.

"Excuse me, Captain, but seeing as you are in perfect health I am shifting priorities to take the offender into custody." The Vulcan headed to where the woman stood over said offender. "Well done," he praised. "You work under Dr. McCoy, correct?" A brief nod. "I shall take over from here. Please aid the Captain in his return to the _Enterprise._"

"Yes, sir."

She slowly lowered her gun, glanced from Spock to the man, and then scurried over to where Kirk was trying to stand without touching any of the brown dump. "Any wounds, Captain?" she asked, voice professional.

Kirk, on the other hand, was near panic. "No, no, thank you, no." He turned on his heel and sped out of the farm. The woman trailed after him, unsure. "Scotty! Scotty!" he shouted at the skies. "Beam us up!"

The woman tentatively called the _Enterprise _from her wrist. "Please prepare to receive the Captain in medical bay," she spoke into the receiver. It flashed twice, and they were suddenly flushed into small streaks of light, flying up to the magnificent_ Enterprise._

Just as she had requested, Dr. McCoy and one other from his team were prepared to receive them. Bones bustled Jim away. The other medical worker paused, glancing around. He scratched his head, unsure, chills running up and back down his spine, hair standing on end. "Um, Captain-," they were gone. He backed out of the room. He dismissed it as a mistake on Bones' part and scampered off after the pair, reciting his duties in his mind.

The room was empty, save for the silence of white.

* * *

A quick exhale of breath, a hand running through short, black hair. "God knows what this man will do next," a woman muttered to herself. She touched something on the screen and puffed it out until it filled the entire screen. Spock. "But you… I know just what to do for you." Her slender fingers pressed down a button, causing it to glow orange. "Mia, you performed well. Please come up her to receive your next orders."

Once she heard a response form the girl she let up on the button. Her golden eyes grazed the screen, watching Spock in the elevator of the _Enterprise,_ on the way to the bridge. A woman stepped in beside him.

The eyes lit up in recognition. "Uhura?" They narrowed, watching the two display a momentary kiss of affection. "With the half one…"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Mia!" The eyes flicked away from the screen and rested on the long, dark-haired woman. "You performed your mission flawlessly, thank you. Captain Kirk should be feeling some detrimental effects, some detrimental emotion. Loneliness. Desperate for companionship. Needing truth. This is where you come in."

Mia nodded, awaiting orders. "You have a week off from all duties. But at the end of this week, you must board the _Enterprise_, befriend Kirk, and kidnap Uhura, the communication specialist, of sorts."

"Yes, ma'am."

A smile. "Thank you, as always. If it is at all possible, please accomplish this within a month. If not, call in and inform me of the current situation. If we must abort, we shall."

Mia shuffled a bit, uncomfortable, and then asked, "Why Uhura, with all due respect?"

The woman motioned to the screen and played back the scene in the elevator. "And then we'll have the one we need. You must befriend Kirk to learn what circumstances will force Spock into the playing field."

Mia nodded, again. "I shall do it to the best of my ability, Commander."

"Thank you. You are dismissed until the end of the week. If you have any questions before then, you know where to find me."

The young Mia bowed and then exited the room. The golden eyes turned back to the screen for half a second, and then switched it off.


	2. Chapter 1: Jon Pike

"Jon Pike was sentenced to death." Bones waited for Kirk to say something, but what he said wasn't expected.

"Who was that girl?"

Bones pulled out a small blue device, wondering if there were finally signs of an illness in his brainwaves. "There was no one else beamed back up with you." He took a step closer. This conversation had been repeated at least twice before.

"Okay, but _someone_ was there- someone saved my life!" He turned from staring out the _Enterprise_ window to raise a hand towards Bones. "If you put that thing near my head-,"

"Damn it, man! There was _no one else_ with you! It was you, Spock, and Jon Pike! That was it!"

"Has Spock said that?"

"Yes!"

Kirk made a frustrated noise and stormed out of the room. "Wait!" Bones ran after him. "Jim, wait!"

"Spock!" Kirk shouted. Bones had no idea what Kirk planned to happen by shouting aimlessly, but obviously it worked. A certain Vulcan appeared out of the elevator, look immaculate as usual. "Spock- who saved my life?" he demanded.

Spock blinked. "I do not know of what you speak." His voice, monotone, gave away nothing to those that did not know him. But to those who did know him, they sense the faintest trickle of confusion.

Kirk's facial expression was priceless. "You don't- what?"

Spock looked at Bones, the faintest traces of concern gracing his stoic features. "Is the Captain doing well?"

Bones grazed Kirk's head with his portable blue device. "His brainwaves are normal, but there is some heat building up in his face-,"

Kirk bolted out of the room. He stormed down the hall and into his quarters, placing a lock on the door so neither Spock nor Bones could enter. "F- gah!" Words couldn't make their way out of his mouth, and they simply hung on his lips, open for interpretation. He plopped onto his bed, head on his chin, counting back the days.

Seven days since his rescue. Seven days since Jon Pike was captured as a result of his terrorism on Star Fleet. Seven days since he had felt relatively normal.

Jon Pike had been trying exact revenge on Star Fleet for allowing his brother to die. No matter who told him, he refused to believe it an act of terrorism. There was absolutely no bargaining or compromising with the guy, which is what had gotten Kirk into trouble.

Twice, _twice_, because of a silly notion to compromise, the man had escaped their grasp. Luckily, the bombs Jon Pike set off after his escapes were small and harmed no person. But he was still clever. He hid in vessels that Star Fleet was not able to search without special permits, and he left no traces of how his bombs were made. But a pattern began to form.

And thus the manure farm scene.

Kirk straightened.

Jon Pike had been there, too. Maybe he knew the answer to this mystery woman. Someone else had to have seen her, someone else had to have remembered her; even if that person was a criminal about to die, at least Kirk would have gained some peace of mind.

With that he stood, mind set. It wouldn't take much to get access to the man, it was just a matter of avoiding the persistent Bones. His friend wouldn't let Kirk go, he knew that much. He'd much prefer to get Kirk checked over by a therapist.

Around every corner he peered. He cast his gaze up and down the hall for a good while, and made sure the coast was clear from any signs of Spock, Bones, and Uhura (guilty by association). He just had to make it to the bridge again, where he could pick up his PADD. Easy enough from there. Just a few swipes and he'd have his contact with Jon Pike. Perfect. Almost there…

"Excuse me, Captain," the familiar thick Russian voice said, borderline apologetic. Kirk's brain switched from deer-in-headlights to a florescent light bulb showering his head in a bright halo at the sight of the kid trying to squeeze past his captain. He was obviously on his way to the bridge.

"Chekov!" The kid started and turned around. His face was the epitome of obedience, simply waiting to be told what to do, like a dog. "Just the man I needed!" The considerable change in his face was impossible to miss. Kirk felt a pang of guilt. "Fetch me my PADD." Oh, well. Chekov would get over it.

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Chekov. I'll be near my room."

Chekov ran off, and Kirk turned back. All settled. He hovered outside his room, looking even more conspicuous than his sneak down the halls. But it was working. The few people that passed paid little attention to him except to give the standard greeting, and he realized just how grateful he was that everyone on this ship knew exactly what they were supposed to be doing. That meant little work on his part, trying to be secretive. With unsure workers typically came unprofessional ones, and he didn't need anyone trying to pry into his private life.

Chekov returned. "Captain." He extended the device.

"Thank you, Chekov. You can return now to your duties." The boy bowed a bit awkwardly, but then straightened. Kirk looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

He opened his mouth, hesitating for a few seconds. "Mr. Spock wanted to know why you need that, sir."

"Tell him it's none of his pointy-eared business." And he was gone, into his room. Chekov stared after him. Then, deciding to not tell Spock those exact words, he scurried back to the bridge, where he knew he was needed.

In his room, Kirk hurriedly passed through all the security checkpoints and entered the profiles of criminals sentenced to death. In the Jon Pikes' profile there was a list of the places he had been hiding. There was nothing of importance, Kirk thought, except maybe the manure farm in Iowa. Why there? Rubbing his eyes, he tapped another part of the screen, which led him to making appointments to meet with one of the condemned criminals. This is where he glanced around. He knew there was no one there, but he was still paranoid.

Tap. Appointment made.

Breathing a sigh of relief that nothing had exploded or something, Captain James T. Kirk drew himself up and walked out of his room proud.

Each hidden camera whirred quietly and followed his every step, the golden eyes watchful of this man. Perfect. He was acting exactly as she had hoped. And if he was acting as hope, then the Vulcan should follow his Captain and soon be near their coordinates. And then it was just a matter of getting into contact.

"Mr. Chekov," Spock greeted the Russian in the bridge. "Is the Captain doing well?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Spock," assured him lightly. Face flushing slightly at the thought of telling Spock the Captain's exact words, he hurried to his chair and sat down. Once the Captain was in the bridge they could ready for take off. They had received orders to investigate a planet known as Ferrgate, a planet of nothing but frozen deserts and oceans. Apparently there was a primitive species there to observe and possible rescue.

Spock exchanged a look with Uhura and he positioned himself near the door, awaiting the Captain. A few seconds later he appeared, fingering his PADD and a pen. He motioned for Spock o come closer.

"Yes, Captain?"

"How long can we delay our departure?"

Spock blinked. "As long as needed, but may I make an enquiry?"

"Shoot away."

"What reason delays the accomplishment of our orders?"

Kirk shook his head. "Classified, Spock." He patted the Vulcan's back. "Be a dear and alert everyone. They'll retake their position in two days, at the same time. I'll be at the Star Fleet prisons. Don't bother me."

He sped out, determined to avoid their questions- to avoid Bones. This left Spock alone in front of the crew. Silently, he accessed the live video feed that would be announced across the _Enterprise_ and spoke, "The _Enterprise's_ departure has been delayed for 48 hours by orders of the Captain. Please return to your post at this time on Tuesday."

Inside the bridge there was a murmur. Spock switched the video off and then turned to Chekov. "What else did the Captain say to you?"

The Russian slowly spoke, "He said it was none of your pointy-eared business."

Uhura called down to the medical bay from the Captain's chair. "Dr. McCoy, please report to the bridge." There was a signal of confirmation from the doctor, and then Uhura turned back to Spock, conscious of the other crewmembers. "Jon Pike?"

Spock inclined his head to show his affirmation of coming to the same conclusion. Sulu and Chekov looked at them, slightly confused. They knew who Jon Pike was, but they had little notion of what that meant to their Captain; at least, what it meant further past just Admiral Pike's brother.

Sulu spoke up. "What does Jon Pike have to do with this?"

Spock motioned for them all to stand. "Once Dr. McCoy gets here we shall depart for the Star Fleet prisons. And to answer your question, Mr. Sulu, the Captain believes there was someone else there the day we captured Jon Pike. He strongly affirms that a woman saved his life and was beamed back aboard the _Enterprise._"

Bones strode in. "What the hell was that about?" he demanded, looking around for Kirk. When he saw Uhura, Spock, Chekov and Sulu standing in a tight circle, with a few other nameless faces scattered about, he knew that Kirk was not present. Understanding dawned on his face.

"Dr. McCoy and I shall go retrieve the Captain," Spock announced. "We will return shortly, and if anything happens of dire importance, we shall keep our communications open." He looked at each member, waiting for any other input.

Uhura objected. "Let Dr. McCoy and I go." When Spock raised an eyebrow in question she explained, "I believe the Captain may feel as if Jon Pike's life is his last link to Admiral Pike, and I think he would prefer someone with stronger emotions there." Her words were unsure to her, but they came out strong.

Spock was taken aback, if one could tell from the slight frown on his features. "I am capable of strong emotion-,"

"I think she is right," Chekov interrupted boldly, in his own quiet way.

Bones voiced his agreement. "I think Jim and I will both appreciate the company of Uhura. We enjoy your company too," he reasoned, trying to stay on Spock's good side, "but you should stay with the ship." He glanced at Uhura. The woman didn't show it, but she was relieved that they all had backed her up on it.

Spock relented. "Make haste," was all he spoke, nodding to them.

Indeed, they turned quickly and shot out the door, into the elevator. "Thank you," Uhura turned to Leonard.

"Don't mention it. I'd rather spend time with you than that robot." And then he remembered Spock and Uhura's involvement, and instantly regretted saying that.

"I understand." She glanced at him, smiling lightly. "Sometimes you need certain people for certain things. One person can't fulfill everything." Bones nodded in return, relieved.

* * *

Kirk waited impatiently at the front desk of the Star Fleet prisons, a great white building with a magnificent glowing logo on the outside and on the main floor. Security guards littered every place a person could think of looking. He didn't entirely like the feeling of being watched, but he understood the need for such things. Kahn was in this building.

The stuffy old man sitting at the front desk was flipping through papers, obviously a bit behind on the whole industrial revolution thing. "When did you make your appointment?" he rasped, glasses falling down to the tip of his nose. With a bony finger he pushed them back up, never looking away from his papers.

"This morning. 10:00." Kirk peered around at the heavy doors leading to the prison cells. "It was to meet with Jon Pike."

"Oh, yes. A late call. Our policy is for an appointment to be made at least twenty-four hours in advance," Kirk made a face here, "but taking into account the circumstances an exception has been made." The man pointedly glared at him. "Please step to the side and I will call down an escort."

Kirk nodded, not fazed at all. Almost as soon as he was beside the front desk one guard came to him, accompanied by a scaly man in a white uniform. "James Kirk?" the man asked, extending a hand.

"Yes, that's me." He shook his hand, refusing to grimace at the touch of the slick scales.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Dr. Leodro. Today is Mr. Pike's execution day. I will take you to see him in his cell, and once you are done we will begin the process." Leodro stopped for a second, trying to think of how to word his next sentence. "After we admitted your request, Mr. Pike made his own. Will you stay for his execution? He wished to be near the man that was near his brother when he died."

Kirk blinked. This was the last thing he expected, from anyone, but especially not the man that had nearly killed him only seven days ago. "Sure." What was he going to say? He couldn't deny the final request of a dying man.

Leodro smiled- sort of. Kirk preferred if the lizard man didn't try and smile. "Thank you for being considerate. We aware of your relation to him, and so we ask you to please not antagonize him. It makes the process harder."

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone," he said, unsure of how to respond to the doctor. That seemed to be an acceptable response. The lizard nodded and turned, leading the way through the heavy door and up a few flights of stairs.

"Through here." They entered another door and into a light grey hallway. Along the walls were a few scattered cells, force fields for walls and windows. Inside were very serious looking people.

They arrived at Jon Pike's cell. "Mr. Pike?" Leodro called.

Inside the lump of a man rustled, lifting himself off his bed slowly. Each step was painful, and Kirk almost couldn't look the man in the eyes. He seemed to have changed so much, he almost wasn't sure it was the same man. Had some mistake been made?

"Go ahead, Nestor." The guard stepped between them all and worked some digits into the force field. With a swipe of his arm the force field vanished and he stepped in, placing a hand firmly around Pike's arm. "Thank you. This is James Kirk, Mr. Pike. He will accompany you as requested. We will make our way to the lab first, however, and then you two can have all the time you need."

Jon Pike was shaky stepping out of his cell, and Kirk and Leodro let him and the guard move ahead of them. Once they were out of earshot Kirk asked, "What happened to him?"

Dr. Leodro scratched his scaly chin. "We found traces of the drug Tamnen in his bloodstream. A particularly strong one, highly addictive. He's going through withdrawals." His lizard eyes narrowed. "It's extremely hard to come by, unless you are involved with the only space system that grows it and circulates it. Apollnan System, I believe its name is. Very small."

Kirk nodded, thinking absently that if they could give him some more of the drug the man could die much more comfortably. But that wasn't in his hands.

They arrived at the lab. "Nestor will stay posted right outside the door while I go mix the injection. Please notify Nestor when Pike is ready." Leodro smiled, again, sending a shudder down Kirk's spine, but he smiled back all the same.

"Thank you," he replied. Leodro nodded and back out of the room. Nestor placed Pike on the chair in the room and then exited. Alone with him, Kirk exhaled quietly. Then he turned and approached the shaking man.

He was much paler than before, and that was saying quite a bit. The striking similarities to his brother made Kirk sick to his stomach, but he pushed on. "Do you remember the day you were caught?" he asked, hoping it was a good place to begin. He had jumped right in, but it didn't seem to bother Pike.

"Yes." His voice was much stronger than Kirk expected. "I do. You were there, and so was that Vulcan. Spock."

His heart began to pound. "Do you remember anyone else there? Like a woman? Long, dark hair?" Their eyes met, blue against brown, crackling. Silence reigned.

"Yes. She told me not to tell you. And then she flashed a device of some sort. It caught your Vulcan friend by surprise." His expression was hard, angry. "But I was smart enough to know that the Tamnen would protect me."

"A device? Like a memory thing?"

"Yes." He looked away. "But if that's all you need, then I'd like to go now. I… I need to see him again." A name wasn't needed. Kirk knew whom he was talking about.

"He was a great man."

"I know… He talked of you a lot. Very highly."

"I know."

"Do you know what his last words were? You were with him when he died, I was told."

Kirk shook his head. "I wasn't. But Spock was. And we avenged him. That's all that matters."

"_You_ did. I didn't."

Kirk licked his lips and searched for the right words. Even though he knew it wasn't Admiral Pike in front of him, he felt the obligation and the need to make the final words exchanged meaningful. He needed to. Otherwise he'd never forgive himself for not being there for Admiral Pike. "I think he would have respected your bravery. And your cunning. All for him, too- I know what it's like to have someone do that for you." He thought back to the stories he had heard of Spock chasing Kahn down. Yes, he knew what it was like to be avenged. "Your brother would have only appreciated you."

Something changed in Pike's demeanor.

"I'll get the doctor."

"Wait-," Pike turned back. "Wait. The girl. Her name is Mia Menden. She was formerly on the Starship _Command_, but she requested to be removed from duty. And then she took refuge on a planet, where Tamnen is grown." His eyes were a bit wild now. "Please, avenge me like you did my brother. Go to that planet and destroy the Tamnen gardens. It ruined my everything."

Kirk couldn't say no. Not when the man was staring him down. "I will." Why was he making a promise he couldn't keep? "What planet?"

Pike opened his mouth, wild eyes hell bent on spewing everything he knew, every conspiracy, every secret, every little fact he knew that Star Fleet didn't.

Leodro stepped in, unannounced. His facial expression was changed, somehow, as if he were more vulnerable. "It is time."

Pike began to panic. He made a move to stand, but Nestor was pinning him down in an instant. Kirk didn't move. "We weren't done speaking," he slowly spoke.

Leodro brandished the needle. "New orders."

Kirk pressed a hand on Pike's arm. There was nothing he could do. Nestor was glaring his way, waiting for him to make a move against them. Instead, Kirk turned all his attention to Pike. It was unbearable- he felt like he was watching Admiral Pike die. The needle stuck into his arm.

"Faunus," Jon Pike whispered. His final words. Kirk nodded, and he found respect for this man as he faced death head on, eyes proud.

"I will," he whispered back.

Leodro glanced at him as Pike died next to them. Kirk met his gaze. And when he saw the fear in them, he gained the impression that Leodro had been threatened, not ordered. The lizard-man turned away. "Please exit the room, now. We must take care of the body."

Kirk stood and left without a word, fighting the burning tears of memory, remembering Admiral Pike's empty eyes. He couldn't help himself. He had to avenge Jon Pike. He would.


	3. Chapter 2: Alex Wade

"Please let us in- it's urgent!"

"I can't, I'm sorry. It's against policy."

"Let us through the damn door, man!"

"I _cannot._"

"Please, our friend-,"

"What are you doing here?"

All three heads turned. Kirk stood there, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. He knew full well why they were there, but he wanted to hear them say that they thought he was going crazy. "Using the 48 hour delay to our advantage," Uhura shot at him. She dared him to question her vagueness.

"It's enough time to go pick up some medicine, Jim," Bones agreed, effectively shutting out all chances being subtle. Uhura shot him a glare that went unnoticed.

Kirk rolled his eyes, feinting exasperation. "You think I'm mentally unstable. Thanks for your care, guys." The old man at the desk stared at them, hooked nose dripping.

"Please leave my lobby."

"Sorry, sir," Kirk apologized. Uhura and Bones trailed after him. The guards averted their eyes now, looking for other suspicious characters as the threesome walked out the door. Outside, Jim turned on them. "We need to put in a request to go to Faunus."

"Faunus?" Bones was taken aback. "What's on Faunus? It _is_ a planet, right?"

Uhura nodded, eyes narrowing at her captain. "Faunus is known for its forests," she told Leonard. "Is there something urgent there that needs to be taken care of?"

Kirk stopped short. "I need to do some research to answer that."

He brushed past them and was soon gone, leaving his two friends behind. Bones rubbed his chin. "I think we've done all we can for today." If he knew Jim at all, it was that he was stubborn and absolutely nothing would come between him and his goal.

But Uhura had noticed something slight in his demeanor, something that suggested a bit of pain. She was concerned. She knew that Faunus was known for its drugs- was Kirk really in such bad shape that he was going to resort to banned substances for comfort? "I need to try one more thing. You can go back to the ship."

Ponytail swinging behind her, she ran off after her captain, leaving Leonard alone. He shrugged. Let her try. Worse that could happen is that she'd help him. He headed back to report to Spock.

"Jim!" Uhura shouted, dodging other pedestrians. "Jim!"

He turned around, not expecting anyone to have given chase. "Yes?" Subtly, he rubbed his fingers together, trying to concentrate on that feeling instead of the image of Leodro sticking a needle into Pike's arm. "What is it?"

She stopped just in front of him, looking up at his face. "You are not feeling well." The other people walking formed a little pocket around them.

"Is that you, Spock?"

She sighed. "Okay."

He shook his head and sighed, too. "No, you're right. But don't worry about it. It's nothing." One look and he knew he wasn't going to escape without an explanation. It was like having his mother in front of him, on top of Spock- he marveled at the sheer misery if such a situation were to actually happen. "It's Admiral Pike."

Uhura was caught off guard by the direct answer. "Is there anything you need?"

Kirk looked around, debating against himself. Finally, he broke down and confessed to Uhura, "Yes. Please, I wasn't there for the Admiral. I made his brother a promise, and I need to keep it, because I feel like it's a promise to Admiral Pike." His face was an open book. Uhura bit her lip, thinking through her options.

"What do you need done? Faunus?"

He nodded, a weight lifting off his shoulders. "I know you know about the drugs there. You always know everything." He ran a hand through his hair. "Pike had me promise to destroy all the gardens, to avenge him."

She covered her mouth with a hand. Unless they had good reason, such destruction could get them dismissed from duty at the very least, and possibly start a war with the Klingons at the most. Faunus was by no means near Earth. But her hands had moved to stop her immediate protest rather than express shock.

"I know." Kirk looked down, figuring he was going to be defeated here.

But she couldn't leave him in pain like that. "Yes, I'll help."

Relief broke across his strong face. "Thank you," he breathed. Spock was a lucky man.

"But you have to come back to the ship. Everyone's really worried about you."

He rolled his eyes. "Because of the woman I think I saw. I'm giving up on it- I don't care anymore." Uhura took that as he had finally realized his own mistake and just didn't want to admit it. She smiled. "So no one had better mention it."

"Of course, Captain."

He nodded. "So, you know all about Faunus? That means a trip to the library isn't necessary?"

"You can go waste your time somewhere else- please some place _sanitary_, Captain." Kirk smirked, knowing exactly what she was suggesting he not do.

"I'll think on it."

* * *

Mia took a deep breath. How she was supposed to go about this, she had no idea. She had never manipulated people in this manner before, and while it was for a cause she believed in, she wasn't sure how well she was going to accomplish the task. Her eyes glanced over the PADD one last time. Assistant navigator and apprentice engineer.

It was impressive to any person reading a resume, and so it was only natural that she had been so readily accepted aboard the ship. However, she worried about how long it would be before she was discovered. She knew absolutely nothing about engineering, and hardly anything about navigation. Communications were her real skills.

"Alright," she murmured to herself. The doors slid open.

She knew exactly who Pavel Chekov was. He was trying in vain to speak a password clearly to the computer, which kept rejecting him in bold red letters. Hiding an amused smile, she stepped through the room to him. She refused to look out the window. She'd get sick.

"K, 4, 9, 9, 0, 7." An angry alarm. The boy exhaled in frustration and tried again. "K, 4, 9, 9-," The alarm, again.

Mia leaned over him. "K49907." Green. He looked up at her, eyes glistening with thanks. "I am Mia, your assistant," she greeted, extending a hand. He stood and shook it firmly, the smile that graced his features genuine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mia," he spoke in his heavy accent. "Please, sit down and I'll show you the launching process." He drew up another chair for her. Obviously he had been expecting her.

She thanked him in Russian, earning a surprised smile from the kid. But instead of continuing any more of the conversation, he sat and continued his work, only speaking to point out different tricks to Mia. She nodded, asking question when she deemed it necessary. Luckily, she knew she'd never have to remember this process, because she had gotten lost after the first step.

The Captain walked in. His blue eyes cast about the room, content to see his crew working hard, everything in order. And then he saw her.

His jaw moved. Then his eyes passed over her like he didn't care. "Everything in order, Spock?" Kirk strode to his chair and sat down on it. Spock appeared next to him.

"Indeed, Captain."

"Good. Uhura alerted you of the location change?" Mia listened back to Kirk's conversation, trying to catch any more information about Uhura.

"To Faunus instead of Niblis? Yes, Captain."

"Good. Then let's do this." He grinned. The crew nodded to him, and then the ship was flying. His eyes went to Mia and Checkov. Judging by the way he kept talking to her and looking at her, he knew very well that she existed. Kirk licked his lips. Was it worth telling anyone? Was it worth confronting the girl?

He scratched the top of his head and then crossed his arms. No, it wasn't worth it until after they had destroyed everything on Faunus. He owed Admiral Pike something, and even if it was through a promise to his corrupted brother, Kirk had to do it.

Uhura stepped over to Jim, cutting Spock off. The Vulcan was surprised by this, but he let it happen all the same. "Feeling better, Captain?" she asked. Kirk grinned.

"Yeah, thanks."

"What is it you seek on Planet Faunus, if I may inquire?"

Uhura and Kirk looked at Spock. "A promise. A rescue," he vaguely told his First Officer. And then he caught Uhura's scolding stare; he simply shrugged and gave a winning grin. She rolled her eyes and walked away. If he wasn't ready to tell, she knew that trying to push him to it would yield nothing.

Chekov couldn't believe that a woman was being so attentive to him. Mia couldn't believe that being a woman could have so much power over a man- she silently thanked her life on the streets of Faunus for preparing her for this. But she still felt bad about it.

"How long until we reach our destination?" Captain Kirk asked.

Mia looked him over, once again finding herself grudgingly impressed. She hated to think that someone so intelligent, kind, and good-looking was the person she was supposed to be manipulating to start a full-scale war. "An hour," Mr. Sulu replied. He had introduced himself to Mia earlier in the flight. "But we cannot warp through the Outer Edges."

Kirk nodded, knowing of the restrictions involving the expanse of that particular space system. They were very clear on rules and regulations, on their rights. And now Jim had an inkling as to why. The sale of drugs was not to be toyed with.

Mia leaned closer to Chekov, as if to ask him a question. "Can you do me a favor once we exit out of warp?" she asked, voice husky. The Russian swallowed. He didn't understand why there was the sudden change in her demeanor, and even though he really, _really_ wanted to find out what it was, he shook his head.

"I cannot leave my post."

Mia blinked and recoiled back into her chair. That hadn't gone as expected. "Maybe later, then," she finished lamely.

Sulu had heard it all. He gave away no sign of his attention, but he made a mental note to keep a close eye on this new recruit. And he also made note to respect Chekov a bit more. Secretly. He'd still give the fellow crap, of course. It was too much fun to stop _that_.

Unnoticeably, Mia had tapped a message into her watch. As soon as they exited warp, it would be sent, and hopefully the plan would be in motion again. It disappointed her a little that she hadn't been able to trick the Russian. On the other hand, it also made her want to get to know him more. No one had rejected her like that before.

Under the eyes of both Sulu and Kirk, Mia had little room for action, but somehow she managed to make it work without knowing the two dangers. Despite her failure of seduction, all was well.

And Spock became involved as well. He noticed the manner in which the captain would glance over at her, as if making sure he was seeing something clearly. And that concerned him. The Vulcan ordered himself to keep a close eye on the girl as well.

Chaos was about to ensue.

* * *

The short haired woman rubbed her face, mind wandering. She hadn't exactly been expecting Kirk to make a promise to Jon Pike, but she could use it to her advantage all the same. It meant the _Enterprise_ would be coming into the vicinity. And that meant she could easily manipulate them all.

Mia was on board, and already she had effectively made her way to the bridge and was becoming close friends with the navigator and engineer. Nothing more could be asked. Taking a deep breath and standing, she shook her head like a dog. Now it was her turn.

"Alex Wade, signing out," she told the computers. They dimmed and shut down, a pleasant blue pass code appearing on the power monitor. She grabbed a leather jacket from her chair and slipped it on, zipping it half way. Absently, she fiddled with her sleeve. One last cast around the room and she decided to take two of her guns, but decided she needed no more.

She stepped out, into the light of the hall. A blast of cool air hit her face, making her grin. Outside the forests were lush, green, and no mines sounded drilling nearby, causing her an image of her hoped for future. But instead of enacting out the first step to some diabolical plan, she walked to another building near her own home.

"Ghost!" she called, accompanying the name with a whistle. The second building was overgrown with vines and moss. A golden head poked its way out through a small opening. It rumbled. "There you are. Ready for a run?"

The beast huffed in answer, trying to bite at the wall. She smiled and unlatched the door. Taking its head in her hands, she guided it out and scratched behind its spotted ears before hoisting herself onto its arched back. Ghost shook his pelt, tufted tail flicking.

She patted its thick, muscular neck. "Hup."

It sprang forward, speeding into the forest. Its massive paws pounded the earth, claws churning it into puffs of dirt littering the air. White teeth glinted in the light. Brown eyes sparked with joy.

On its back Alex smiled, enjoying the speed as much as her beast. The wind blew back her hair and made her feel as if she were flying on the back of dragon, through space and time from the thick forests to the industrialized city. Yes, all too soon the ride ended and she ordered Ghost to a walk.

The Faun Wolf snorted but obeyed his master.

"Thanks," she whispered to him. They were in the mines now, and it was painful to see what the oppression had done to her people.

No matter their race, every man and woman that stepped along the worn paths through the yellowing grass held a permanent frown to their face. Their eyes were hard and cast downwards. Dirt streaked across their cheeks. On the occasional face blood dripped from a fresh cut on their face, from the fresh symbol of slavery and disobedience. The symbol of spirit.

Her beast was not the only one in the streets, but Ghost was by far the youngest and the most magnificent. His pelt was still a warm gold, whereas the others were pale with grey age. Alex fell into the same manner as everyone else. She hated it.

"Get back to work!" A whip crack.

She set her jaw, refusing to let herself be goaded into action. The way through the streets was short, but for her it was far too long. When she reached the very end of the thick of the mining sites, she looked up and sighed with frustration. She was sick of watching those faces suffer.

A shudder. Screams.

Her head whipped around, eyes wide. She had never witnessed it before, but she knew. "No," she whispered. "No, don't-,"

A puff of dust shot into the air, clouding the attempts of help. "Mine collapse, Site 3! Hurry!" More shouts. "HURRY!"

She shot back into the dust. Before she even knew where she was she hopped off Ghost, letting the beast help in whatever way he chose. Alex dropped to her knees and drove her hands into the dirt. Someone appeared beside her.

Their hands tossed up more and more dirt. A hand appeared in the ground. "Grab it!" the man shouted next to her. Alex seized it and pulled while the other man dug furiously around the upcoming body.

A head appeared. Torso. Waist. And then Alex was on her back, the body flopped across the ground, trying to gasp for breath, coughing, trying to expel the dirt from his lungs. She scrambled back with the other man and they both slammed their hands down on the body's chest. "Breathe!" the man shouted. "Breath, gods damn it!"

No such command could be obeyed.

Alex watched the light fade from the miner's eyes. Their fists came to a stop. She looked to the man next to her. Apollan. His eyes met her briefly, and she detected the sadness in their blue depths. He licked his lips. He shook his head. "Go back to your duties. You're not a certified rescuer," he harshly ordered.

Clenching her fist, she stood. She kept her eyes averted from the disaster and walked back to the edge of the mine clusters. People were running, doing everything they could to rescue the workers.

Despite the collapse, however, the line kept moving. The workers kept filing by to their own deathtraps, pushing wheel barrows and dragging pick axes, eyes dull. Alex whistled.

Ghost appeared from the dust, shining like a god. She mounted him and they headed past it all, into the thinly wooded areas and towards a field that could be seen a ways ahead through the trees. It was flooded with one herb, and one alone- Tamnen.

Alex pulled a curved sword from her belt. Harvesting day. Easy work for her, and good pay. Unlike the miners. "Hup."

Ghost broke into a run. Straight into the field they charged, in a perfect line, arched sword slicing neatly through the stalks of the plant. Mindless work. Gave her time to plot.

When the sun had reached its zenith, Alex drew Ghost to a halt. She dismounted and the let the Faun Wolf go about his own business of sleeping and wandering. For herself, she headed into the nearby cabin. Her sword hung lazily on her hips.

"Alex?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Inside the cabin was cool and comfortably dim. Other women were inside, relaxing on couches and sitting with food at tables. "How's field six?"

"Usual."

The woman laughed. "That's good. There's a sack by the door for you later- pick up all the plants you cut today. You know how the supervisors get. Can't chance the Tamnen being stolen."

"Hm." Alex sat on wooden chair, pulling an apple out of her bag.

"Did you hear about the mine collapse?" One of the other women asked loudly.

A man entered. "Twelve dead, thirty two injured. Permanently, I believe, because they couldn't get any medics up there. That means forty four dead, ladies." He flashed a charming grin at them all. His brown eyes rested on Alex hungrily. "So watch yourselves. They're going to need new workers."

He sat next to Alex, trying to get her attention. She kept her eyes steady, staring at her apple. Nothing in the cabin for her. "Miss Wade?" the man asked, eyes fluttering, making the other ladies swoon. "Come, now, you should feel blessed you're here and not in the mines." He scooted closer. "You know, if you do me a favor you could be even more than a grower."

"I need to attend the fields," she announced, standing, ignoring him. "I'll be in by sunset to give you the stalks I gather."

She took her exit.

The man sat back in his chair, puffing out a sigh. "I'll never understand her. Ah, well, we Apollans have a superior intellect, so I suppose the reasons of the lesser beings will never make sense. That's why you're doing the mining and not us."

The ladies were silent. They didn't agree, of course, but none would say a thing to Master Grillock. He'd beat them into a bloody pulp and rape them in a moment. And then they would rather be in the mines.

Out in the field, Alex felt her watch hum ever so slightly. She glanced down. "Need orders," it read briefly before going black. Looking around and seeing no one but Ghost, the woman quickly spoke into the device.

"The _Enterprise_ is in need of a weapons specialist. Alex Wade is applying."

"Of course, My Lady," a computerized voice responded, quietly.

"Thanks, Jaques."

"My Lady." The watch shut down.

All this would end soon.

* * *

Sorry, I know it was quite a bit of OC development. But if my ideas hold true it's entirely necessary to the story plot. Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you've been enjoying it, and the romance will be kicking in within the next few chapters, so thanks for your patience.


	4. Chapter 3: Aboard the Enterprise

starfire341: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying this! I hope all of it lives up to your expectations so it's worth your while to read :)

* * *

"Captain, new orders from Star Fleet."

Kirk glanced back at the aid in confusion. "Really? Alright, then, let's have at them." He took the papers from the tall alien. His eyes widened. "A weapons specialist? What are they expecting us to get into?"

"Probably a fight with some Klingons, Romulans, or superiorly intelligent warriors that know the workings of inner Star Fleet."

"Sulu, please come to the chair and take command."

"I might take you up on that, Captain."

"They gave us applications, too…" He looked at Sulu, a bit baffled. "There're two applications. Is that normal for this position? Only two?"

Sulu shrugged, looking to Spock. "Is it?" Mia did an imaginary fist-pump. Her message had sent.

Spock gave no clue to knowing any better. "I do not believe most exploration ships have weapon specialists, but they also have very little weapons. We have weapons out of necessity for our mission." His smooth skin twisted into the slightest show of perplexity. "I do not know the standards, Captain."

Kirk looked from application to application, blue eyes sparking considerably in favor of one. But he remained professional. "Uhura, get over here. You're better at judging people than me."

She glared at him for the hidden insult. He grinned in return. All the same she took the papers and looked from Alex Wade, a Lycanth, to Levenon Neleme, a Bylight. They had the exact same qualifications. But one was considerably closer to their location. "Alex Wade," she decided aloud.

Kirk nodded, face lighting up. His choice had been picked. "Thank you. Chekov!" The Russian stared at Jim. "Hail Miss Wade and beam her aboard the ship. I'd like to meet our new member. Get Scotty up here, too, and tell Bones to prepare to give a physical exam. Standard stuff."

The watch read, "Stand at attention."

Alex quickly unlatched the lock for Ghost. "Stay safe," she told him. The Faun Wolf blinked and then lay down, closing his eyes to sleep. She went back to her home, grabbing two guns and her curved sword.

Mia held her hands together in front of her, looking at the beaming pads with anxiety. If anyone found out, Alex would be dead. A brief memory flashed through her mind, of a body beamed aboard a ship and then falling apart, but she shoved it aside and stared forward. She had to ignore the stomach pains. "Do you know her?" Chekov asked, eyes perceptive. He recognized the signs of anxiety, because he had been very familiar with them when leaving home at such a young age.

Mia jumped. "Excuse me, sorry." Her thoughts fought fiercely, briefly. "Yes, I've met her before. She's very intimidating." Good enough lie.

"Do not worry. I am Russian- I will protect you."

Mia laughed at his show of confidence. "Thank you, sir."

Sulu glanced at their quiet conversation, wondering what was passing between them. But then the shivering lights began to form, swirling in streaks of light, faster and faster, until a woman appeared on the pad.

She was lean and medium height, with short, spiky black hair and golden eyes. A scar started at her jawline and disappeared below the collar of her shirt, sparking a slight inclination from Kirk to discover how far down it receded below her clothes. Mia held back her sigh of relief. Alive.

Kirk stepped forward, charming smile gracing his face. The crew inwardly groaned, wishing someone other than the womanizer could have been the first to greet their new member. "Jim Kirk," he offered, hand extended.

She shook it firmly. "Alex Wade, Captain." Kirk's eyes traveled down to her waist where the sword gleamed in the light. Then he met her gaze evenly with a charmed expression.

"Welcome aboard the _Enterprise._ Quick crash course- that's Pavel Chekov. That is Hikaru Sulu, don't get on his bad side or he'll eat you. Uhura, the finest woman on board. Spock, pointy eared Vulcan with attitude. This is Scotty, a Scotsman. Another new recruit, Mia. And in sickbay is Bones, waiting for you with no doubt thousands of vaccines."

Alex waved at them all. They gave their own greetings back, warmly welcoming her aboard. "Well, now that you've met everyone, I'll take you to sickbay." Kirk motioned for her to follow, and they all recognized the first signs of his flirtatious disease.

Uhura elbowed Spock. Immediately the Vulcan opened his mouth and asked, "Excuse me, Captain, but may I request to escort Ms. Wade to sickbay? I believe you are needed here to discuss further plans and… linguistics."

Kirk looked at Uhura. She looked away, pretending to be occupied in a one-sided conversation with Sulu. He frowned but relented his mission. "I see. Carry on, Spock."

Alex watched this with curiosity. Was she under suspicion, or was there something else going on she wasn't quite aware of? The Vulcan turned to her. "Please follow me, Ms. Wade."

She obediently followed the Vulcan man. "Thank you for your escort, Mr. Spock." They crossed the hall and passed in front of the door to the Bridge, not even pausing to glance in the doorway, much to her disappointment.

"It is quite unnecessary to thank me, but the gesture is appreciated." The doors to the lift hissed open. "Right this way." Once they were safely inside the small white compartment he pressed the doors close; it was imperceptible that the lift started in motion. Quiet.

"I've met one other Vulcan, before. You may know him- Daynary?"

This caught his attention. "I do not know that name." He turned to face her, wondering if this were true, or some sort of human prank- but this woman wasn't human.

"He lives near me, works in the mines. He's quiet, so if you ever did meet him it wouldn't surprise me if you had forgotten his face and name." Her gold eyes looked the small compartment over. "I've never been on a ship of this size." Was that wonder in her eyes? Spock found that notion a bit amusing, albeit odd for someone who was a part of Star Fleet.

"There are even larger starships, Ms. Wade." Silence. The doors hissed open to reveal the medical bay. Surprisingly enough, it was a rather quiet day. Surprisingly, the _Enterprise_ had not warped into a crisis. Spock wryly wondered how long these surprises would remain pleasant. "Just ahead is Dr. McCoy's office." He set her papers in her own hands. "Extend these to the doctor and he will take care of the rest."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

"You are welcome, Ms. Wade. We plan to arrive at our destination in 48 hours. Please report back to the control room as soon as your medical exam is complete, by 8:00 at the latest." He turned on his heel and entered the lift again, but just before the doors closed Alex spoke up.

"If you can find me another Lycanth I will find as many Vulcan survivors here I can."

Spock inclined his head instead of answering verbally. Yes, he knew that the Vulcans were not the only borderline extinct races. The Lycanths suffered as well, as did the Disgens, Hybrens and Grolishiniks; if there were any of them willing to band together to help each other, then it shouldn't be taken lightly.

The doors slid shut and he was gone.

Alex blew out the breath she had been holding. Hopefully that had been enough to convince the stoic officer of her loyalty. She planned to keep that promise.

Cracking her thumb, she turned and headed deeper into the white halls of the sickbay, reading the few nameplates on the doors until she came to Leonard McCoy. His door was just like the rest. Plain, white. But inside it was silent, unlike the other doors she had gone past, where some sort of noise emitted from within. Any giggle, music, and the rustle of clothes were absent from this door.

She knocked.

The door opened instantly. "Jim, I've told you- oh, sorry." The handsome dark-haired man looked a bit shocked to find a woman standing in front of him instead of his womanizing captain. A woman with a curved sword. Huh.

Alex extended her hand. "Alex Wade, new recruit." Quickly shaking his, she gave the papers into his other hand and stepped back, waiting quietly.

He tore his gaze from her face and focused on the papers instead. "Sorry, again. The captain likes to make surprise visits with- never mind. That's classified." Sort of. "Yes, Ms. Wade, weapons specialist." His eyes looked up from the paper at her, taking her face into consideration. "You've come to the right ship. Give it an hour and you'll be in the center of a crisis."

She smiled. "I hope not."

"Mm. Right this way. I'll prepare the vaccines you need. Lycanth?" She nodded at his question, wondering what went through people's minds when they saw the species listed that had met a violent end for good reasons. "Alright. I'll check you over for the bioweapon, then."

Taking a pen out of his pocket, he deftly stroked it across one of the pages. "Easy enough," he muttered to himself, eyes grazing each page individually. They entered back through a door and into the main room of the medical bay, where there was absolutely no one else.

Alex glanced at the bright clock at the back of the room. Standard Earth time. No wonder everything was so quiet- it was 22:00, rather than the 13:00 on Faunus. "Take a seat here," he ordered, moving past it to a few cabinets.

She sat on the bed, white paper crinkling under her.

He took out a vial of blue-tinted liquid and shook it, attaching it to the vaccine-gun. "Standard space virus vaccine." Her skin was smooth under his fingers, and she didn't even flinch when the liquid shot into her bloodstream. "You may experience an increase in body temperature and uneasiness in your stomach."

She nodded, and indeed her face grew a bit red, right on cue.

Now, Bones had to admit that when he learned he was supposed to be checking over a Lycanth for any sort diseases, wounds, and whatever else physicals covered, he had been expecting someone a bit more, well, beastly. Not the pretty woman that followed him into the main room, compliant and fluent in English.

Next on his list was to take a blood sample. He grabbed out the needle and empty vile; he wiped her skin inside her elbow with a white sanitizing cloth. It reeked of alcohol. He inserted the needle smoothly, running a finger down the length of her arm to take away attention from the entrance point.

"Clench your fist," he ordered, watching the blood fill the vial. "Unclench." He removed the needle and pressed the cloth down upon the small wound. "Hold this, please." Her hand obediently went to her arm, bumping his slightly. He was a bit shocked by the light scars adorning it.

Efficiently he shook the vial, labeled it, and stored it in the cooled cabinet for later testing. It had not discolored upon exiting her body, so he knew there were no remains of the bioweapon in her.

"Any scars, tattoos, permanent skin conditions?"

"Scyltosis on my buttocks." He blinked. He did _not_ want to look this woman over naked for scales. For personal reasons. Very personal reasons. She grinned at his expression. "Just a joke. I have a tattoo here," she held up her hand to reveal a small dragon curling around her thumb. "Scars on my hands, arms, and the one you can see on my neck."

Now, the neck scar made him uncomfortable, too, but not nearly as much as her joke. It disappeared below her shirt, but he simply needed to know the track of it, which could be easily done with clothes on. "Only to my collarbone," she told him, pulling her shirt collar away to show him. Indeed, it ended.

"What are the origins of these scars?"

"Gun experiment gone wrong," she told him for her hands and arms. "Just some shrapnel and fire. My neck is from a bear." He stared at her, waiting for another joke. She simply stared back.

He took it down on his papers. "And the tattoo was applied through standard inks and methods?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded, crossing off the 'special' section. Golden eyes, short hair, beautiful, yes, but nothing to complain about, nothing unnatural. Well, except for the bear scar. "You are free to go then. I will give these to the Captain, and you may start your duties shortly."

"Thank you."

She moved to get off, and Bones kicked himself into action. He'd be damned if he let Kirk be nice to her first. "Welcome aboard, Miss Wade."

She glanced back, smiled, and inclined her head. "It is a pleasure, Dr. McCoy."

"Please, call me Leonard."

"Leonard."

He paused, telling himself to let her go back to her business. She could sense his slight inclination to speak again, and so she hovered for a few seconds, waiting with unsure feet. After an awkward moment he cleared his throat. "Why a dragon? Why not a Romulan rune or a quote or something?"

She considered him for a moment. "I chose it so it would remind me of the space dragons all children believe in. I'm sure you know your history; you know what happened to the majority of my species. The image of a dragon gave me hope." Her eyes dropped and she immediately wished she hadn't told him the truth. "But that doesn't matter much now. I'm getting away aboard a different sort of creature."

"My wife divorced me. Took the whole damned Earth with her. All I had left was to join Star Fleet." Sure, their backgrounds were entirely different, but the point was that they had ended up in the same place, as equals. Both had their escape.

That made a smile come to Alex's face. Bones nodded at her and then turned around. "For the sake of the meaning of your well-being, I hope I don't see you soon."

She laughed. "Thank you, Leonard. I hope you stay isolated down here."

As soon as she was back in the lift, the curtain of heat lifting from her body, she grinned to herself. McCoy had been an open book. He was rather taken by her, and if she could use that to her advantage, she would. Even if she may feel guilty about it.

* * *

Kirk took in a deep breath. On the screen in front of him was the planet Faunus, and a red dot on the screen marked each Tamnen garden. Surprisingly enough, there were only about ten total. If he could just figure out how to launch their missiles at them and not kill the workers, he'd have a Pike-freed conscious.

But there was the catch.

This territory was dangerously close to being considered Klingon territory, and such actions could produce war. Perhaps if he could set fire to them from the inside, somehow. Maybe one of the cadets would go below and faithfully follow their captain's orders- and probably die. No, he couldn't send them off for that.

"You should get some sleep."

"I can't sleep," he replied.

Uhura stood behind him, looking at his back with concern and sympathy. "Then talk to someone about it. You can't solve all these problems on your own; that's why you have an entire crew behind you."

He sighed. "I know. But how can I tell them I'm keeping a promise to a man that tried to not only tried to kill me but was considered a terrorist? A promise that will directly violate Star Fleet regulations?" Uhura didn't answer. "Hell if I tell Spock."

"If you let me talk to Sulu-,"

"No. Mia and Alex know the workings of this place. You talk to them, get what information you can about the area." His face remained glued to the screen, trying not to let his vast interest in Mia show. He didn't like being so close to the ghost-woman. "It's so quiet. What other planets are in this system?"

"Apollus, and then a few moons too small to support major populations."

Kirk broke his gaze to look at her. "Apollus?"

She shrugged. "It leans towards the Klingon sympathies, and it has total control over Faunus." Her eyes found his. "If you can find a way around that, you can find a way to keep your promise without starting a war."

Jim ran a hand through his hair. "Is there a way to avoid war?"

"I can't tell you. We have to figure that out together."

"Is there a way for a man to live in balance with who he wants to be and what everyone expects of him?" He straightened, watching her hopefully for a sound response. Uhura couldn't help but think that he looked like a little kid.

She took a step towards him across the empty control room. "I've never faced that problem," she confessed. "But I think there is a half-human aboard your ship that knows that situation inside and out."

He groaned. "No. He'll make a complete mess out of this!" But in the back of his mind he knew that she was right. He had no right to keep his true intentions from everyone. "I'm sorry, Uhura. Go get some rest. That's an order. And by the time we reach Faunus we will find a way to destroy every garden without forcing the Klingons into action."

She set her jaw and bowed. "Yes, Captain," she tightly responded. Kirk watched her leave with a pang of guilt. But he didn't go after her. All this would resolve itself eventually, once the mission was done.

In the lift, Uhura closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She knew what was the right thing to do, but she also knew that Kirk was a phenomenal captain. She had to choose whom to trust, whom to follow.

The doors hissed open and she opened her eyes. Much to her surprise, a pointy-eared man stood outside the lift, looking considerably less startled than she. Uhura stepped out of the elevator and forced a smile.

"Something is amiss," Spock noted.

"How did you find me?"

"The computer system, of course. Something is not right," he restated.

Uhura didn't disagree with him, which allowed him to press further. "I have done nothing to cause offense. It must involve others aboard the _Enterprise_, and you have been spending the majority of your time with Captain." His eyes searched her face, concerned for her well-being. "Kirk is the source."

"I suppose that is a possibility."

Spock bent down and kissed her, startling her even more than the Romulan Ship had startled Kirk's father. "Tell me what I can do," he said against her lips. Her hands found his face, and her thumbs trailed his cheekbones.

"I can't tell you." Each word and their lips brushed. "I'm sorry." He closed the small distance once more.

She pulled away and left him. He stared after her for a few seconds, feeling conflict in his chest. But he let her go. And he decided that whatever she had left in the bridge had better stay there, for her sake.

* * *

"Sir, a Star Fleet ship has entered the airspace."

The man looked up in surprise. "This close to Klingon airspace? What are they thinking?" He stood and crossed to the monitors where indeed a ship was gliding through space debris with a backdrop of beautiful red and green and black.

"U.S.S. Enterprise, sir?"

"That means nothing to me." The man scratched his chin. "Do you suppose Faunus has requested help?"

"No. We have intercepted no transmissions, and all communication devices have been under radar. I believe they came here of their own accord."

"What about that one human that escaped no too long ago? What was his name?"  
"Jonathan Pike?"

"Yes, him! He was a prominent consumer of our goods. Could he have brought them here?"

"It is a possibility, sir. Shall I hail them?"

"No… Let's provoke them, see what their real nature is. Launch something at them, maybe beam a few of our men aboard with camera equipment. Some intelligence gathering, you know. Nothing too fancy."

"Yes, sir."

"But wait until they get closer. And why don't you use one of those gravity weapons to push them away? Whatever it is you call that. Keep them at bay while we do some research."

"There isn't an official name yet, sir. And yes, we will do just that."

"Good."


	5. Chapter 4: Code Yellow

2:00. The wee hours of morning, as Scotty would say. The wee hours of silence and stillness, of peace and introspect. That's when the missiles hit. That's when the six men beamed aboard. That's when Kirk came close to death again.

Chekov had finally fallen asleep. It had taken him quite a bit of tossing and turning to get comfortable and to shoo thoughts of his navigator-in-training, but it had not been in vain. Once he found that certain position on his side, his eyes dropped down like an iron curtain and sleep crushed him. But even iron curtains can break.

Foot falls. He twitched, entering back into the world. A quiet curse. He sat bolt upright, covers dropping from his chest. "Which one is the Captain's?"

"Does it matter?"

The Russian had never heard these accents before. He slid out of the bed and landed lightly on the floor. His bare feet made no noise as he crossed the room, grabbed up his gun, and set it to stun. Just next to the door was an odd sort of projection of the wall, almost like a pillar from ceiling to floor that had become ingrown with the wall. When one opened the door, one could not see around it. In other words, a blind spot for the people on the other side.

He quickly slipped into the shadows, heart pounding. The door to his room hissed open.

* * *

In the engine room Scotty had fallen asleep in his rolly-chair. He snored softly, dreaming of different ways to improve the _Enterprise's_ engine output, warp speed, energy cost, etc. Numbers crossed his eyelids in flowing lines. A red light lit up on the screen in front of his face.

It was enough to jerk him out of his sleep, and he focused on it only groggily. "Beaming pads?" He blinked and looked harder at the screen through fuzzy eyes. "It cannae be! Unauthorized access? Who in their right minds would-,"

And then he heard the lasers.

* * *

"What the-!"

Chekov jumped them. The kid threw punches left and right, nailing the men in the face, dancing out of their reach. "HELP!" he shouted, narrowly avoiding a fist to the stomach. "SOMEONE- oof!" The gun flew from his hands. It skid across the floor, finding its way under the black boot of one of the invaders. Chekov looked up at the man, wheezing.

"Stay down! X- go wreak havoc! The control room is that way!" The man pressed a hefty boot down on Chekov's chest. "If you try anything I'll kill you." The gun pointed at his head made for a good argument.

"What are you doing here?" he wheezed around the pain in his chest. He hadn't been expecting a baton- a large one- to be whipped out; Chekov dimly realized that he was lucky the weapon hadn't broken some ribs or collapsed his chest or something. But that was of little comfort currently.

The man was angular in features, hard black eyes peering out from under a mane of dark brown hair. Sharp teeth protruded from his lower jaw. "Just having some fun. Where's the engine room?" A pink tongue darted out and licked his lips. Chekov was reminded of a frog. A frog with teeth. He suppressed a shudder.

Chekov tried to make a lunge for his gun.

Another boot collided with his face. Blood sprayed across the ivory floor and Chekov fell still with a flash of blue. "Stunned," the other man said. "Let's go. We haven't much time, I suspect." They raced to the lift. "The engine room will be down, of course. All these starships are the same build."

The doors hissed open. And Mia flew from the lift, wielding a long iron bar. _Crack. Crack._ Both bodies slumped to the floor, eyes staring lifelessly at the white wall across from them. Mia crouched next to Chekov, checking his pulse.

She breathed a sigh of relief and realized that he must be stunned. Then she stood and plucked a gun from one of the invading men, setting it to burn its victims, and pointed it at the beaming pads. She crossed the room and pressed a button on the wall.

"Alert; this is a code yellow. Code yellow. Every man to post." And the ship sprang into life.

* * *

Three of the six men to board the _Enterprise_ were already locked in a standoff with Scotty and his little alien friend Keenser. The little guy was holding up a long-barreled gun, far too big for his stubby arms. He let off a warning shot which seemed to startle himself more than anyone else.

"Get outta me room!" Scotty shouted at them, pointing a handgun at them.

Three against two wasn't looking so hot. One of the men stepped forward. "Drop your weapons and we'll leave you alone."

"Don' think I believe that fer a second!"

Keenser whined in agreement.

"Shoot!" Two of the men fell before Scotty and Keenser could even react to the words, but the third man dropped at the hands of Keenser. The laser threw the little guy back farther than the stunned man. Alex stood behind them, eyes gleaming. "Nice shot."

"Who- who are yeh?"

"New weapons specialist," she answered, bending over the men. She tugged down the collars of their uniform and narrowed her eyes before straightening up. "Apollan Agents K, H, and F. There has to be three more."

"Wha- why?" And then Mia's broadcast sounded. Scotty's eyes grew to the size of elephant balls and his mouth dropped open. "Yellow? Invaders? Who?"

Alex kicked over the body of one and then launched herself away. "Come on- to the Bridge!"

Keenser managed to stand and scramble after the woman. "Get back here!" Scotty shouted, running after them. He slapped his hand on the door to the room, initiating the lockdown sequence. Only Scotty, Keenser, and Kirk could get back in.

* * *

Mia shook Chekov. "Wake up!" she desperately whispered. At every noise she jumped, expecting an Apollan to come waltzing in with a gun pointed at their heads. "Come on, Pavel!" She pressed a cloth gently to his nose, trying to wipe away the blood dripping from his nose. No doubt it was broken. The seconds ticked by. Her heart pounded; it was all she could hear, and it was driving her insane.

Glass shattered.

She gasped and whipped around. The sound had come from the Bridge. "Pavel, I'm going," she told him, unsure of herself. She raised her gun, hands steady.

"Wait," he rasped. Mia nearly jumped out of her skin. When she looked back Chekov was pushing himself to his feet, hand gingerly touching his nose. Their eyes met.

"Was anyone is the Bridge?"

Chekov's face grew pale. "Ze Captain!"

* * *

"Who the hell-,"

_Pew._ "Stand down, Captain."

Kirk held his hands up, confusion and anger plastered across his face. "If you're going to point guns in my face at least have the courtesy to tell me why!"  
The Apollan laughed. "Why don't you just give me access to your ship's log and we'll be fine?" He took a step forward, obsidian eyes glittering, teeth dripping with anticipation. "Then I can leave and you can go about your business again."

"I don't think so."

"Well, then." The gun shot off, shattering the screen of a computer screen in a shower of glass. "Want to dig yourself a deeper hole? What is it that Star Fleet wants so close to the Klingon territory?"

"Space is no one's land!"

"Bullshit!" Another computer screen gone. The Apollan licked his teeth and glanced around. "It's a shame to destroy this. This is a fancy ship, indeed- I imagine the President would like to use this as a private shuttle. Too bad it's tainted." Green spewed from the end of the gun. Smoke sprang from one of the control panels, digital life gone. "That wasn't too important, was it?"

"You're trigger-happy, you know that?" The next bullet whizzed by his head. Kirk zipped his mouth shut, wondering how long until someone else entered the Bridge. He had heard Mia's broadcast. That meant the Apollans had, too, of course.

The man in front of Kirk pressed a button on the wall, disabling the lift. "I know. My favorite targets are living, you know. Moving, especially."

"I'm not moving."

"It's a warning." Keeping his gun pointed at Jim's head, he moved around and tapped the screen Chekov typically used. "The name's X, by the way. Just so you know the name of the man who killed you- shit!" Alarms began to blare.

"What did you do!?"

"I don't know! Just- just stay there!" X panicked, staring around wildly. "No, no, no!" He turned back to Kirk, fingers tightening around the trigger. "Yeah, bye!"

"Bye!" X fell over. Kirk looked at his hands, confused. And then he saw Chekov with his gun raised, blood smeared across his face, and Mia behind him.

"Hey! What's going on? Who is this guy?" Kirk demanded.

"Apollans." Mia jumped to Kirk's side while Chekov dove to the computer. "Are you alright?" Kirk nodded, holding his breath. Here was the woman who had saved his life twice, now, and he was terrified that she was going to vanish again.

"Captain!" Chekov's eyes were huge when they turned back to focus on Kirk and Mia. "Captain, they have missiles locked on us!"

* * *

"What's that?" Red lights flashed and the alarms whined.

Scotty ran back eyes devouring the flashing computer screen in one of the halls in the bowels of the ship. "Someone's about ta shoot at us!"

Alex took off after him. Keenser tried to skid to a stop but his legs slid out from under him and he fell with a crash to the floor. Unfortunately, no one had the time to help the little guy. "What do we do?" Alex shouted.

"Shoot back if they start it! Go ta the weaponry station!"

Alex slid around a corner and sprinted to where the weapons were held. People were beginning to flood the halls and passageways, doing their best to respond to the situation at hand, even though they knew next to nothing about it. Scotty was back in the engine room now. He quickly did what he could- a map was brought up of all detected enemy missiles.

Into a microphone he shouted, "Oi! Weapons Specialist! Here's the map!"

Alex looked up at it, eyes wide. "Gods!" She turned to the crowd. "Hey! What do we have on board for weapons?"

Someone nearby saluted her. "Standard missiles, six advanced guard heads and twenty timer bombs, ma'am."

She rubbed her cheek for a second before ordering, "Put the advanced guard heads in the standard launcher!" The cadet opened his mouth to protest. Was she mad? "Just do it!" she snapped.

Her attention was drawn back to the map. "Lassie! One's been launched!"

"Do it fast!" She turned to the computer screen, watching the launcher be unloaded and reloaded from a digital perspective. Keeping an eye on the ever-moving missile, she typed in coordinates to the launcher. "Prepare for fire!" she announced. "In three, two, one- go! Go!"

It launched. She held her breath, watching the image of the _Enterprise's_ missile leave the canister, on collision for the incoming weapon. "Come on, come on," she whispered to herself. Impact. The missile exploded and vanished from the screen entirely. Safety. "Yes!" Another missile was launched at them. "Fill it up again! Prepare for fire!"

Fingers darted across the screen, eyes flicking back and forth. "Three, two, one-," _Pew._ She fell forward and hit the screen, blood splashing on the equipment. The missile changed coordinates at the last second and flew wide of its target.

"Agent T, Ms. Wade."

* * *

The Apollan missile made impact.

"Impact on the hull, sir!"

Kirk watched the missile hit with horror. "What do we do?" There was an expanse of calm, save for the fiery, soundless death of those on his ship. His fists clenched.

Chekov finally shrugged. "They've seemed to have halted their attack, Captain." His eyes were wide, too. He had no idea where the missiles had come from, and therefore no idea how to retaliate. But he did have an idea of who it was.

"And who're 'they'?"

"Apollans," Chekov answered, looking to Mia for confirmation. She nodded. "The only other planet in this system."

"Did they just make war with Star Fleet?"

"I suppose they did, Captain." Chekov looked at Kirk. "Shall we return fire?"

* * *

Bones had been lucky enough to run into Apollan number seven. The agent had stumbled into sickbay, obviously looking for someplace to stick the black package he held in his trembling hand. A bomb. His eyes had brightened upon seeing a trashcan near the door. He threw the bomb inside and dragged the can out to where it was clear in the open, so any normal person would walk by and push it back.

Bones cursed to himself. How the hell was he supposed to unarm a bomb? But he remained still and hidden.

The agent slid back into the elevator. Heart pounding, Bones flipped out a communicator and prayed that the man he needed would be on the other end. "Spock! Come in!"

Spock had been roaming the halls, thoughts rifling through facts and tidbits of information, trying to pinpoint Uhura's distress. He pulled out a small communicator and answered, "Dr. McCoy?"

"Get down here! I need to disable a bomb!"

Spock was completely taken aback. "I am sorry, Doctor, but I do not understand-," Mia's voice erupted forth from the intercoms and computers. Spock felt the beginnings of trepidation in his stomach, and he instantly told Bones, "Evacuate the area. I will be there shortly."

He closed the phone and broke into a sprint through the corridors.

Bones looked up at the screen, fear constricting his chest. Code Yellow? He sprang to his feet and shouted, "Evacuate the area!" He stood by the trashcan, warding people off, concerned that the slightest movement by him would set it off. "Hurry it up!" he growled at the cadets. Minutes passed, and he became more and more agitated. "GO!" he shouted. He'd be damned if he let his staff be hurt by a planted bomb.

And at that moment Spock appeared from the lift. The Vulcan strode to where McCoy was standing. "Apollans. One was headed to the weaponry- follow him and eliminate him." Spock kneeled by the garbage can. "Primitive," he murmured to himself. He turned back. "Make haste."

And Bones did. And thus he found the Apollan, but it was a second too late. He had already fired and hit the Lycanth woman. Alex. "Hey!" Bones shouted, anger blossoming in his chest. The Apollan turned, surprised that someone dared to address him, and was greeted by a face full of laser. "Damn right."

And then they were all jerked violently, an explosion sounding. "The hull's been breached!" someone shouted.

Bones ran to Alex on unsteady feet as the _Enterprise_ reeled. She stood and bent over the screen again. "They have better weapons," she told him, eyes glazed with pain. He took one look at her shoulder and knew she needed immediate care. "Launch a time bomb with an advanced guard- set it for fifteen seconds!"

"Hey, you need-,"

"Prepare for launch!" She ignored the doctor and instead moved her wounded shoulder to connect the coordinates, making blood spurt out onto the floor. "Three, two, one, go!"

Bones wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "We're going to the sickbay!"

"What- no!"

"Lassie! That missile's getting' close-!" The screens showed three more missiles being launched. "Lass!" Six more launched.

"Wait, please!" she shouted at Leonard. The doctor waited, eyes glued to the screen, knowing that this would affect them far more than her laser wound.

"Nine seconds on the timer," one of the cadets shouted. The entire room was quiet. "Five seconds. Three, two, one."

An explosion rocked the screen, wiping out every missile and knocking the _Enterprise_ off its set course. Everyone fell from their feet. Alex decided she was glad she fell on top of Bones rather than the opposite, considering he was much heavier than she. All the breath was driven out from both of them.

"Safe!" Came Scotty's overjoyed laughter over the intercom.

Alex breathed in relief, the fabric of Bones' shirt rubbing against her neck. The Doctor didn't move right away. He couldn't believe they had survived the impromptu attack; he hoped the _Enterprise's_ luck would never run dry. It had saved countless lives. Bones dragged her to her feet and ordered, "To the sickbay, Ms. Wade."His hands gripped her arms tightly.

She didn't put up a struggle, but her eyes did graze over the Apollan's body as they passed it. Two medical cadets rushed to it. "Take it to the sickbay," Bones told them. The Apollan's collar slid down a bit, revealing a tattoo. Agent T. She would remember that.


	6. Chapter 5: Gotcha

"Sit down there," Bones ordered. Alex plopped down on the bed gratefully, knowing that she wouldn't have been able to argue even if she had wanted to. Blood seeped through her uniform in a large blotch, staining the rag they had been using to stem the flow. He picked up the utensils he needed and turned back to her. "Remove your shirt, please." It hadn't even registered to him that Spock must have disarmed the bomb, considering the Vulcan was nowhere to be found.

Alex tried, but the searing pain from her shoulder forced her to stop. McCoy cursed. "What I thought." He quickly cut around the wound, removing what he could of the cloth so he could work without hindrance. Unfortunately, quite a bit was melted into the wound. "Damn fabric." Why was it made out of some plastic substance? What idiot decided on that?

"This is going to suck," he told her. He yanked the fabric from her wound, piece by piece. She winced, but Bones found himself impressed that she didn't cry out or struggle- she'd give Spock a run for his money in this situation. "Who were those people?" he asked, hoping that the conversation would keep her awake.

"Apollans," she told him quietly. "They're with the Klingons."

"That was some nice fieldwork there; you made Scotty squeal with delight."

"Thanks."

"I'm literally cutting your clothes off you. Don't thank me quite yet."

"I've only known you for a day," she said, smirking lightly at the insinuations.

Making jokes. This was good, Bones reflected, as a sign that she wasn't in incredible pain, and good for him that they could talk in this manner. "Knew my ex-wife for an even shorter time." She laughed and then cut herself off sharply when it made her shoulder jerk. "Yeah, don't do that."

She didn't answer to that.

All the fabric was gone around her shoulder and in, at least what he could visibly see. "Time to clean it." He dumped some thick liquid onto a fabric cloth and warned her, "This is gonna hurt like hell." Then he wiped it on the ragged flesh. "But it almost always prevents infections and other problems."

"Almost?" Good response, Bones thought to himself.

"Sometimes it makes them worse."

Her face paled. "Like the vaccine earlier?" She didn't like his side effects- they seemed almost pointless for preventing disease.

"Worse. But it almost never happens. You're good. Stitch time."

Alex flinched but kept her shoulder still with every needle puncture. She appreciated that Leonard was making the treatment efficient, comfortable, but still professional. And then Kirk crashed into the room, bellowing Alex's name.

Leonard jerked with noise, tearing a new cut. "Damn him- sorry! I'll fix that, too-,"

"You hit all those missiles?" Kirk demanded, halting in front of Alex.

Bones whipped around. "Out, now! You can talk to her later!" Kirk blinked, taken aback. He had seen his friend serious, but never angry. "Go talk to Spock- he disarmed a bomb left by the Apollans."

The Captain left immediately. Leonard whipped back around to his patient, scowling. "You've quite the authority," Alex remarked.

Bones shook his head and bent back over her wound, making sure his stitch-work was flawless. He sure wasn't feeling professional, not with the thoughts flitting through his head; he couldn't stop thinking about her smooth skin and her pain-glazed, beautiful golden eyes. "Kid needs to be put in his place."

A few seconds of silence. "Finished." He patted her back lightly. "Take it easy here for a while, until I give you the all-clear."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't experienced any of the extra effects. Watching the doctor move swiftly away, she leaned forward, placed her head on the hand of her good arm and closed her eyes, thinking. She hadn't been expecting that move by the Apollans. And if she knew them well enough, she knew that her cover was blown; within the next few days they'd work to their advantage and get her and Mia off this ship. And that meant mission failure for saving Faunus.

"Alex?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at the girl. "Mia!" Next to her stood another man, Chekov, she thought, who was talking to Spock.

Mia cast a glance back at them. Once she was sure they weren't listening, she asked, "Are you alright? Did they say anything?"

Alex shook her head. "But I have a feeling we'll be discovered because of them. I don't know what to say. Just keep the mission in mind and move forward; if it comes out then it comes out. Maybe we can still convince Captain Kirk to continue this mission."

"Uhura?"

"No. But to get Spock on our side we have to-,"

She broke off. Spock had stepped forward. "Ms. Wade, on behalf of the ship I would like to thank you for your honorable deed." He had already thanked Mia. "Once you are recovered I believe the Captain would like to converse with you, and we all would appreciate sharing knowledge of this space system."

Alex inclined her head. "Of course, Mr. Spock. But not until Dr. McCoy gives me the all-clear. I suspect he will have your head, otherwise."

"Or my ears, as he has threatened before."

Alex laughed. Mia bowed to Spock and Alex. "Please excuse me. I need to attend to my post."

Spock nodded. "I shall return, too. Mr. Chekov, your presence will be requested as well." The Russian jumped but nodded, running off to the Bridge with Mia and Spock close behind. The brief chaos in the sickbay was coming to a close. And now a eulogy was to be expected from the Captain, just a quick memorial to sustain their memories until they received a proper burial on their home planet.

Alex noticed Bones shooing Kirk out of the medical bay into the lift, obviously getting into an argument with him. "Pike was a terrorist!" She heard snapped in a hushed voice. Kirk wheeled on the doctor and said something into his ear too quiet for her to catch. Bones' eyes went wide for a second. But before he could shout something back Kirk hopped into the lift and was gone.

And then Scotty appeared. The Scotsman stared at Bones and then ran past him to Alex, hoping to put in a few words before the doctor pushed him out. "That was some nice maneuvering, lass! Might I say that I'm impressed?"

"Only if I can say that not everyone can hold their own in a stand off; you have some calm nerves, there, and a good shot."

"Aye, well, thanks!" He decided that telling her it was Keenser who had shot would be detrimental to her impression of him. "But we'll need ta discuss the weapons on board. I'd say we're a bit short now. What do ya suppose we bring back?"

She blew a breath out. "I suppose some advanced heads. And maybe another timer. But, if it isn't too much to suggest, I'd propose a few winged shuttle heads be brought on board. They're much easier to handle."

"They've the in-flight controls, right?"

"Yes!"

"Well, we'll put Keenser on tha' right away!"

"Scotty, I'm going to have to ask you to return to your post. Sorry. Captain's orders for the unwounded." And Bones sounded genuinely sorry. Alex glanced around, conscious that the only people wounded were her and the Apollans. Everyone else was lost in space or walking fine.

Scotty looked at the doctor and nodded. "Well, tha's fair enough. We'll see you both aroun', then." He didn't look back when he exited the sickbay, but his mind did linger on the asset the _Enterprise_ had just gained in the form of a trigger-happy lass.

When he was gone Bones glanced at Alex. "My prophecy was right. Give it two more days and we'll have another crisis."

"I'd say I hope not, but after the accuracy of your first statement I won't fight it." She tried to stand, but Bones hurried to her side and forced her back down. "I have to return to my post-,"

"You're excused. You lost a lot of blood and need to take it easy." He looked around as if he weren't the person in charge. "I suppose I can shorten your stay, though. Let me bring you some food while you lay down for an hour, maybe an hour and a half."

"What am I supposed to do for that long?"

Bones shrugged. "Explain to me why you have that sword at your side." But he left without waiting for a reply, off to find food and water for her, possibly some juice.

Alex closed her eyes briefly, but all she could see was the mine collapse. Shaking her head, she opened them and stared at the pearly floor. Bones returned with arms full of various snacks and drinks; he sat down on a chair next to her and handed across a can of Brisk. "Here you are."

"Thanks." She took it and popped it open. He did the same, except he had a can of cold beer.

"For the nerves," he explained when she glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Drink up." Alex smiled. Both lifted the cans to their lips and drank deeply, concentrating on the cool rather than the heat of the ship. Normally it was frigid aboard starships in order to keep the equipment from overheating, but with the adrenaline of battle they found themselves sweating. "So, your sword."

"You were serious?"

Bones looked at her. "How many people do you know carry swords with them? Guns, maybe. But swords?"

"I suppose." She paused for a few moments, thinking. "Well, despite the Apollans' advanced weaponry, Faunus is still relatively primitive. Swords and muskets are our means of defense, but even the Apollans like to use them for sport. It's a battle-driven system, this place."

After taking her words into consideration for a few moments, he tossed her a bag of chips. "Eat up, too. I suppose that's reason enough. How often do you use that at home?" His dark eyes sparked with curiosity.

Alex felt her face get a bit red as he watched her, but she couldn't tell if that was from blood loss or not. She opened the bag and began eating slowly. "I use it mostly to harvest in the gardens. If someone tries to break in I don't hesitate, but that's a rarity for my house."

"Why is that?"

"I have a pet of sorts," she vaguely answered. "Just scares away most." Or all. Ghost was nothing to scoff at.

He was silent before accepting the answer. And that's what Alex decided she liked the best about this man- he didn't read too much into things. It was much easier to just accept things, she gathered from him.

And Bones found that he liked the mysteriousness about this woman. He wouldn't pry, of course, because that was rude, but he wasn't afraid to ask the questions he could. She was comfortable to talk to. And she was the first to not protest his medicines; that always earned bonus points with Bones. Not to mention her face was easy to look at.

But he didn't let those sorts of things get too far into his mind. He just kept telling himself he was making a patient comfortable. It made everything easier. They talked for twenty minutes, and then Bones decided he had better go and attend Kirk and make sure he hadn't done anything that had nearly got himself killed.

"Hey, Leonard," Alex spoke up as the doctor left. Bones halted and glanced back, wondering what she had to say. "Thanks." He nodded briskly and then continued his journey. Perhaps there was a small jump to his step. Or perhaps that was just how he normally walked- Alex hadn't really studied him before then. But she couldn't imagine that man happy for _anything._

* * *

Kirk stared at Uhura. "What? Are you serious?"

She stared at him. "Would I have abandoned my post for any other reason, Captain?"

He expelled air through his mouth. "No. But I wish you had. So the attack was just a small form of fun? There's more to come? The _Enterprise_ will sustain irreparable damages if we stay too much longer in the system?"

Mia listened intently to the conversation whilst appearing to be completely engaged in everything Chekov was explaining. She did feel bad for using the Russian in this manner, but she steeled herself against it and told herself that once everything was done she could truly get to know him.

Uhura showed her exasperation in a nod. "This isn't some joke, Jim. I can play you the message back and have Spock translate it, too, but it'll be the same. If we don't leave the system soon the Apollans plan to attack us with everything."

"What does Scotty say about this?"

"I haven't told him anything- I thought that the Captain should be the first to know." Mia agreed with that.

Kirk sighed and bent his head, blue eyes staring down at their feet. "Get Scotty up here, and as soon as Bones lets us near our new member get her up here, too." He shifted. "I suppose Spock is kind of needed, too."

"I'll assemble them."

"Thanks."

"So what's ze first zteep?" Mia jerked out of her eavesdropping, staring blankly at Chekov. He frowned. "I thought so. Vat are you so focused on? Is there something I can help you vith, so that you can focus on thees?"

Mia opened her mouth and then shut it. Guilt pierced her. Even though she hadn't been paying him any heed he was giving her all the attention in the world, taking his trainee incredibly serious. But she owed Alex more. "No, I'm sorry. The first step is the thrusters, right?"

Relief broke across his face. "Yez! And then?"

She hesitantly began, "The-,"

And then Kirk interrupted them. "Ms. Mia, may I please speak to you?"

"Yes, Captain!" She stood and sprang over to him, glad to get away from Chekov's impromptu test. The Russian turned back to the ship. There had to be a way to speed up the process of repairs, but he found his fingers hesitant to touch anything in case it made something worse.

Jim motioned her closer. Uhura watched with slight alarm as she bent forward and he whispered in her ear, inaudible for Uhura, "What gun did Jon Pike use?"

"A-92, if I remember-," She froze. And then she backed away, staring at Kirk as if he were a viper. He grinned.

"Gotcha." He looked back at Bones, who had just walked in the door. "Hey, could you bring Alex up here for me?" The doctor didn't say anything; he simply glared at Kirk for making him walk all the way up only to turn around and go back down. "Thanks!"

Uhura tapped Kirk on the shoulder. The captain turned around and answered her unasked question with, "Maybe I'm not so crazy." The woman's eyes met his. She then nodded and retreated back to where Spock was trying to fix the shattered computer screens. A sinister feeling had planted itself in her stomach. Maybe the Apollans were just the beginning.

* * *

Alex stood and glanced around to make sure no one was watching her. When she decided that the few cadets milling about the area were only double-checking the supplies and had little to do with her, she took off to the lift. Her mind was set on finding Scotty. As soon as she reached the lift, Bones stepped out of it.

She halted, staring at him with a deer-in-headlights expression. He stared evenly back, face lined with exasperation. "Up so soon, without my permission?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry to be caught." He gruffly corrected, and then shook his head but then motioned all the same for her to follow him. "The Captain would like to speak with you. For better or worse. He's more antsy than two ferrets in a bag."

Alex glanced at him. "Is that a common practice, where you're from?"

He shrugged. "I suppose like your sword. A form of sport."

She nodded and then looked about the lift, half expecting it to have changed appearances since she had last been in it. It hadn't. But the atmosphere had changed considerably. Maybe it was just Alex, but the air seemed a bit more tense than when Spock had accompanied her. Of course, that had been before the Apollan attack. So there was probably good reason.

The doors opened and they stepped out. Bones inwardly scolded himself for letting the elevator ride be so awkward- but he told himself that it was only to be expected. After all, when was the last time he had spoken to a woman that wasn't Uhura? A rush of excitement greeted them and whisked away all his self-pitying thoughts.

"There's the lass!"

"Ms. Wade, the Captain is this way."

"Dr. McCoy, glad to see you've joined the party."

The small group showed Alex and Bones to where the Captain was regarding Mia, arms crossed across his chest. He nodded at Alex. "Thank you for what you did against the Apollans."

"Anyone would have done it," Alex dismissed.

Kirk shrugged. "Try telling Scotty that. But, please, if you would be so kind as to tell you everything you know about the Apollans. Lieutenant Uhura intercepted a message that contained information regarding the _Enterprise_ as the target for a, all-out attack."

Alex tilted her head. "Were you able to discern the reason why?"

Kirk looked at her with a long, thoughtful gaze. "I suppose they feel threatened by any sort of Star Fleet presence, just as Earth would with Klingon presence."

"That would make sense. If they stick to their traditional means of attack, they'll very likes use advanced long-distance torpedoes, some new lasers, and probably some small, more manipulative starships. Size enough for a crew of two or three." Her golden eyes steadily held Kirk's azure gaze. "I suggest we figure out a plan of defense or negotiate with them before hand."

"And why shouldn't we just run?"

That made Spock join their conversation, instead of standing quietly like he had been so inclined to do so before. "That would directly violate our orders."

Alex looked at them, a shadow crossing her face. "What exactly are your orders here?"

Kirk answered, "To explore Faunus. Star Fleet is interested in its variety of animals and plants, and seeing as it is not officially under any one international force, it was thought that exploring was not a problem."

"So now that you know this is a hostile place, are you going to contact Star Fleet? I'm sure they'll relent the orders if this is made clear," Alex pointed out.

Spock turned to Kirk. "I would agree with Ms. Wade. We need to contact Star Fleet."

Kirk shook his head. "Not an option."

"For what reason is that?" Alex and Mia wished that Kirk would tell Spock the real reason why- that it was all for a promise made to a terrorist. The expression Spock would make would have been priceless.

"Ms. Wade, you are dismissed. Go plan with Mr. Scott the best way to go about our continued presence here."

"Captain." Alex turned and went off to the other side of the room where Scotty was describing with vivid facial details his experience during the attack.

Mia watched her go, trepidation filling her stomach. Kirk turned to Mia, winning smile on his face. "Would you care to tell Spock how you two first met? How we first met? And that's an order."

Spock looked between them, dark eyes bright. "I do not understand, Captain. Ms. Mia and I met when she first came aboard the _Enterprise_ to work under Ensign Chekov."

Kirk gave Mia a long, hard look. She looked around, hoping to find some sort of distraction or inspiration. No such luck. "We met in Iowa. I saved the Captain from Jon Pike's gun, and after I subdued him and you took over I escorted Captain Kirk out of the farm."

Kirk smirked at Spock. Evidence. The Vulcan merely stared at Jim. "You have molded Mia to support your mental illness."

"What- no, Spock. No!"

Relief pounded through her body. Spock turned and opened his mouth, calling, "Dr. Mc-,"

"No!" Kirk slapped a hand across the Vulcan's mouth. He glared at Mia. "Keep telling him."

Her heart fell. There was no getting out of this. "I erased your memory." Spock's eyes widened. "It was part of my orders."

_That_ was new information for Kirk. "Who gave you those orders? And why only Spock's memory, and not mine and Jon Pike?" His brows furrowed together, waiting for the girl to reply.

"I am not allowed to say who. But it was to get you to come to Faunus- please, listen to me. Faunus needs your help. And if you need any more evidence to support your cause, look into the indigenous species of Faunus. I think you'll be alarmed."

Kirk put his mind on hold briefly to gloat to Spock. "See? I have no mental illness."

"I think that is the least of our worries, Captain. Shouldn't we begin planning our next move?" Mia agreed with Spock, but she remained silent, afraid that she would be pinned on treason against Star Fleet. But Kirk had decided to dismiss that. After all, he had broken rules to save a planet from destruction, so to punish someone else for it would have been a bit on the hypocritical side.

"Yeah. For now, we need to focus on what repairs we can do." He looked around the broken ship, concern lighting his eyes. "After Scotty and Alex get back to me we'll decide whether to stay and fight or run. Spock, why don't you look into Faunus' native population, too?" The Vulcan nodded and went off. Kirk watched him go and then turned back to Mia, face blank as he thought of what to do with her. "I'm going to alert Chekov to all this, and he'll keep an eye on you. Unfortunately we can't spare anyone right now."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Don't mention it."

She moved away and Kirk turned back to the windows where Faunus was becoming a distinctive hue of green in the distance. But Apollus was only a white dot. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his own nerves and set his priorities out. Jon Pike was last on the list. He had to protect his own family, first.

* * *

**Hope you guys are liking it. Thank you to those who have stuck with ****this for so long! I need to buy Microsoft Word for my new computer, so I'm thinking I'll wait to update until then; I'll let the ideas formulate a bit, and then we'll crash through the rest. So I'll see you guys again in maybe a week or so. Thank you, again!**


End file.
